Resident Evil: Chaos Sanctuary
by Pinewoodpine
Summary: UPDATE: And suddenly, it's September already! An unexpected visitor and his sudden reappearance? R&R please!
1. Prologue

Resident Evil: Chaos Sanctuary (M)

Summary: When a boy thought that he could start a new life with his mother in Raccoon City. He was quite happy with the decision, throwing everything he knew in his past and embraced the new change. However, things started to turn for the worse… My first fan fiction! Read and review please!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Resident Evil, Raccoon City, The SWAT team, or anything that was presented in this fan fiction, as much as I want to… But I do own my original characters including Cyril Leong, Sierra Leong and Grandpa.

**Prologue**

I yawned as the rushing of the cold air kissed my face lightly. And also the fact that someone's hand was across my face. I pushed it away as she started to stir in her seat. Seat? Oh yeah… now I remember. I was on my way to the States in an air plane. I looked at my mom, who basically had a pig-tail hair style with brown hair, and clean face. And, you can never forget that face of hers when she's sleeping… cute like an angel. I closed my eyes once more trying to get some rest. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Cyril Leong. Most people just call me Cy (Pronounced Si please) back home. Where's home you ask? Well, it's a small state in the small island of Borneo. A nice tropical paradise and the food is just nice. I looked at the small opening beside my mom as soft glow streaming from it.

By the way, I'm now seventeen… Okay, maybe I'll hit seventeen at next October, but that did not matter since I finished my education two years earlier than most of my friends back there. Why? Because my mother here 'accidentally' enrolled me into a primary school when I was 4 (that'll be first grade for you western folks). And I still think that she was faking it when she said it was an accident. I managed to attempt a successful 'grade jump', which rendered me finishing my education two years earlier. Nice wasn't it? When you had finished your schooling and everything so early? Not. For starters, you still can't drive until you hit seventeen in my country. Second, you can't drink alcohol and go into pubs and such. Not like I want to anyway. And there's so much you can't do until you hit at least twenty one!

Cruel world? Nah… I'm used to all those laws and regulations anyway. Since the tropical paradise of Sabah, Malaysia was the only home I know. Standing at a proud five' four accompanied by my messy black hair, I'm not going to let my appearance lay me back. At least after they know how old I am… I had been treated as a twelve year old once when I was traveling in the states with my mom. I can still remember that miserable fat red neck with his miserable hat, especially his round, chubby, face which he probably didn't shave for a few millenniums when I told him I was fifteen… He was shocked. And then he laughed at me and it led straight into a street fight which I had the man pinned down and crying for his mommy. Even though I have only four packs and not much muscle, I'm a student of The Chinese Martial Arts. I can't fly like the people in "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon" unfortunately, but I can still crack a few bones here and there, especially when I was taught by my very own mother where to strike in order to overcome some certain 'trouble'.

My mother? Her name is Sierra Leong and she stood just a few centimeters taller than me. Sometimes I would blame her about my height. She was a contamination of the human gene pool I said. The result will be me flying across the living room. Even though she looked like one of those cute, furry little creatures with huge, watery eyes and that innocent look, she could kill an armed person in less than a minute. She's a guard for the friendly pharmaceutical company Umbrella back at my place. The people in Umbrella were mostly descent folks. My mom was just a low ranking officer until one day, some people tried to rob the company of some medical stuff. My mom unsurprisingly 'finished' them when they just entered the first floor. She was immediately promoted and was now a high ranking officer for Umbrella. I tried to ask her what was her ranking, but she refused to tell me. Ah well… I shouldn't worry about that. She can kick my ass anytime anywhere. And there's this secret I found out one day. She was just thirty-something! That was quite a shock to me… especially when I never knew my father. Well, better push that thought away.

I hope this trip would really pay out. This time the destination would be a place called Raccoon City, which seems to be a nice quiet city just beyond the Arklay mountain range. Ah well... Mom seems to have secured two working passes for the both of us. Yes, you got that right. I'm working in the States! Woohoo! I'll be joining mom's work next year as a security guard for The Umbrella Corporation in the states. Some might ask me whether I miss my friends from my home town. Well, I have to answer them I don't. I'm quite happy to leave you see, and get a fresh start. Nothing is going to stop me! You hear? Nothing! Okay, maybe my mom and my grandfather, but that's a completely different story.

I opened my eyes once more and turned to look at my mother, who was sleeping peacefully beside me. Then, I heard her muttered something. Driven by my curiosity, I leaned beside her… "And take that!" She punched my face without even realizing it.

_Let's hope this is really worth it..._ I thought to myself as I rubbed my fragile face which would be a hue of blue and black… I forced myself to smile as I turn my face away. Hopefully, there won't be another punch coming from the woman beside me.


	2. Chapter 1: Anew

**Disclaimer**: Again, I don't own Resident Evil, Raccoon City or anything that was presented in this fan fiction. Characters that will be presented in this fic: Cyril & Sierra Leong, Lavender & Alexandra McHale, Wilson James, Noah Windchaser and Maia Dawn belongs to me.

**Chapter 1: Anew**

(April 17, 1998. Thursday)

"Welcome to our new home, Cyril!"

The woman danced around the empty apartment as I entered through the door. The floor will need some sweeping, and white cloths are covering the rest of the furniture. The ceiling is white and dusty with cobwebs in the corners. The space between the tiles were dirty and dusty, not to mention that the walls themselves are a bit of mellow. Probably because of old age. As usual, I heaved out a heavy sigh as the woman accidentally tripped over the sofa and tumbled on it. Dusts started to soar as I, the raven-haired teen pushed open the windows and looked down at the poorly-lit street. There wasn't much activity since we arrived… not now anyway. I've heard people in the states usually stay back after 7 at night. I wonder how true this statement is.

"I'm okay!" She shouted as she sprung up in a swift movement and patted her jacket. Her smirk still on her face although I could see a small bump on her head. I walked towards her and looked 'up' to her face. Yeah… I'm short that way. DON'T even complaint about my height unless you're looking for a fight.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked her with my oh-so-serious expression while I placed my palm on her head. She merely smiled and her gaze is so warm… And I smiled too, with a streak of… happiness in my heart as she grabbed my hand and put it back to my side. She nodded solemnly, and back to her hyper mode again as she pulled all the white sheets off the sofa, the table, and the other furniture. I simply stood there, surprised as I looked at the girl standing outside the doorway, who was probably somewhere my age and she's staring at us with utmost curiosity. The girl had flowing blonde hair, and a pair of cool blue eyes. She wore a black T-Shirt, with the words "What are you looking at, Punk!" printed on it, and a pair of 'not-quite-torn' jeans. Fashions? Pfft. But those glacier-filled eyes sure send chills down my spine.

"Who are you guys?" She asked with her expressionless face. I turned to look at my mother, who seemed to disappear into the kitchen. I turned at her, and she was looking back at me. Our eyes locked with each other's, and this cold war ended with me giving up first. I sighed and extended my hand to her.

"Cyril. Cyril Leong. I just moved in. And you are?"

She looked at my hand, and just looked at me with those stale, cold eyes. I pulled back my hand with my eyes still locking to hers. "Er… okay." This girl is definitely inside my 'weird' directory.

"You have a strange accent. I take it that you're not from here?" She asked, her voice a bit like a high-strung evangelist. Then she smiled, like a glacier melted and revealed the beautiful maiden hiding within. At least I hope so. "Good. It means you're not from Uptown Raccoon." And this time, she offered her hand to me instead. "The name's Lavender McHale. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, no fair Lav! I thought- Wow…" And another blonde with curly hair appeared behind her, her blue eyes staring at me, up and down. And she nodded continuously. "You're one hunk of a male. So do you want to-"

"Oh, shut up Alex. Can't you see we're talking?" Lavender looked at the girl behind her, who was obviously a few inches taller than me. 'Alex' took my hand, and shook it vigorously while staring at me with a VERY peculiar look in her eyes.

"My name is Alexandra McHale. Wow, you know? You're one of the cutest guys I have ever seen in my entire life! Do you want to go on a date with me? Because I am like, know the ins and outs of every alleys and walkways in this place! Do you know the best smoothies in the whole town? I know! It's in-"

"Alright! Alright! I know! STOP interrupting every conversation I'm trying to make alright!" Lavender shouted suddenly, and the door opposite to my apartment opened, revealing a tall boy with messy brown hair in his white shirt looking at all three of us. "Lav, you don't have to shout you know. And Alex, stop making your 'statements' in front of my door could you? And- huh? I've never seen you before…" Then, he got out from his home and closed the door softly. Only now did I realize a fact… They're all taller than me. Gulp.

Lavander sighed lightly as she finally got a bit of control of the situation. Thanks to the… and I looked 'up' to him. This is really getting annoying… And suddenly, he began to catch on my hair and start messing them up. "Hey!" I yelled at the guy and he just laughed out as he released his grab. "Hey kid, how old are you? You're about 7 inches shorter than me!" I looked up to him again……

…….

…………..

I really need to drink more milk…

"Anyway, my name is Cyril, and I'm 16 for your information." As I grabbed away his hand, and shook it softly. "My name is Wilson. Just call me Wil. I guess we'll be neighbors now, huh? The McHale are living just on the floor above yours." And a sob was heard. "Oh my God! I can't believe this! Cyril's all grown up and he's making friends!" I turned around; my face a little bit blushed as she walked towards the group, pretending to be crying in gratitude to God. "I'm a bit embarrassed here…" I whispered to her when she was within talking distance. She laughed out again.

Lavender extended her hand immediately to greet the woman beside me. "Nice to meet you, Miss Leong. I assume you must be Cyril's elder sister?" She just stared at her as I slapped my hand on my forehead. "Er… isn't that right?" And all hell broke loose as my mother, the renown Sierra Leong burst out with her laughter of unimaginable horror. No doubt the whole world can hear her laughing till she finally get to that dark, silent place, if you know what I mean.

"Lavender, she's my mom." I told them with a serious look on my face. Now it's the guys and gals turn to start laughing… Oh boy… This is going to be SOME new start…

I felt that I was… floating. I felt my mind… empty. I can hear myself breathing slowly… inhale, and exhale… inhale and exhale… I could feel the bubbles sliding through my skin, like jellies splattered on your arms, your legs… I was feeling strange, like I know this feeling… so… familiar…

My mind is so … where? And when?

And I opened my eyes… And flashes, flashes, and flashes…

(April 18, 1998. Friday)

I opened my eyes, sweat pouring out from all my pores. My breaths were heavy, grips tightened. A sudden fear clutched my heart like something was going to grab me out of the blue… or dark. I pushed myself up and looked on the empty walls around me, the shadows and the silhouettes… It was just a dream. Nothing wrong here, just a dream. I looked at my watch which I placed on the floor, near the couch that I was sleeping on, and looked at the hands – which I always wander why they don't just call them fingers.

"Four in the morning…" I mumbled to myself. The weather is finally getting me, it was so different here, and the air was so dry. I shook my head as I lay on my back again. My head was kind of... dizzied, to say the least. It had been so long since I felt this kind of pain since… I don't know. I rally have to keep up with my medication. I can't say I hate those pills, but they're my only temporary sanctuary for now.

As I tried to ignore the pain, I closed my eyes again. The pain would pass, like it always did. The pills must be taken after a meal, and I'm in no mood to make one. Or even have one. And I slowly took in a deep breath… At least I can start my life all over again.

I hummed a tune as I closed the door behind me. Although my mother seems to have left for Umbrella's HQ in the central part of town without telling me, it was still a great morning. I never really thought that I would be leaving without a guide, especially this early in the morning. I inserted the metal key and turned, I could hear the door being locked. I sighed, and pull out the cold, metallic piece and slid it down into the pocket of my blue jeans. Just as I was about to leave, I heard the door beside me opened, revealing the face of a boy I met yesterday. Wilson, he was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of shorts. In his hand was a bag of garbage, prepared to be disposed of in the garbage dump near the entrance of the apartment building. I noticed that his hair was even messier than yesterday.

"You're quite early, Cyril. You don't have to get to school this early you know." His voice a bit grumpy. Note to self, Wilson is not a morning person.

"Morning, Wilson. I'm just going to take a walk, and try to familiarize myself with the surroundings." I answered, as I try to smile a bit.

"Well, you do that. By the way, can you help me with this bag of rubbish? I can use more sleep…"

"Uh, sure." And he handed me the bag of garbage, which I accepted 'whole-heartedly'.

"Well, g'night." And he went back inside, the door closed softly. I began to think… Were all Americans like him? I hope not. Plus, it's six-thirty in the morning, there's got to be someone who woke up early in the morning.

I walked down the stairs, bag in my hand. As I finally reached the opening, soft morning light showered down on me. I quickly reached for the garbage can (which was a bit bigger than I previously thought) and placed it in. I looked up, the sky was slowly lighting up, but I sometimes wonder… why some people never like this. I myself found these kind of days enchanting… enthralling even.

I looked at both ends of the streets which were divided by a road. To my left hand, I could see buildings with shop lots on its base floors at both sides. There's a records store, a convenience store, and several others which I can't quite identify. To my right, the same sight greeted me, though I was particularly interested in a shop near the road junction. I walked towards it with my curiosity growing stronger with every step I took. And finally, I reached it. I looked up at the sign. _Open_.

I pushed the door, ringing bells greeted me as I walked into the small shop. The first word that went through my mind was _wow_. Multi-colored tulips were on the shelves to my left while roses of different scent to my right. I could see other types of flowers as well. Lavenders, spearmints, dandelions, and flowers that I don't even know emerged as I walked deeper towards the wooden made counter. There's something that I can't quite comprehend… The calmness and tranquility… It reminded me of home here.

"Welcome. You're a bit early- oh my! Cyril! I am surprised to see you here!" Alexandra looked at me as she suddenly appeared from behind the counter. She looked _almost_ plain in her dressing. Green, long-sleeved cotton shirt, jeans with gentle blues, a headdress (which was actually just a piece of white cloth covering the head) with her wavy blonde hair barely visible and a smile as sweet as honey. Her eyes locked into me as she played with a streak of clear golden hair that dropped to the front of her head.

"So you finally wanted to go out with me? Well, where did you want to bring me?"

I blushed a while as I turned a bit away. "Er…Alexandra… actually… no…"

I could hear her giggle girlishly as I looked at the flowers around the shop. I looked down near the counter and I saw some familiar items stacking on each others. I crouched down as I studied at the words on the packets.

"I never thought that boys would be interested in flowers. You're really interesting, you know that?" And I stood up; her smile never wavered from her face as she looked at me.

"Well… I did learn a thong or two about gardening when I was back in high school. But that's all."

"Back in high school? I though you're just 16! Tell me more!" She exclaimed in surprise as her blue eyes flickered with attentiveness. The bell rang again and I quickly stood away. Now I finally realized the meaning of the phrase 'saved by the bell'.

"Alex. I see there's someone earlier than me today." An elderly woman with a walking stick stood behind the glass door. Her smile soft, her face was filled with age and wisdom and her white hair were tied up properly with a black hair band. I looked at her, and she nodded to me.

My instinct immediately kicked in. "Good morning, madam."

"Ah, a youth with some manners. Such rarities in these kind of days, don't you agree, Alex?" She approached the counter slowly, but with a stability I can't even began to comprehend.

"Mrs. Archway. I have your Sunflowers right here. You're just as early as always." And I thought I heard a hint of sadness in her speech. "I… had hoped to give you more."

"It is alright, Alex. I know your kind intentions. But these old bones would have to turn to dust sooner or later. The trip to the hospital in Washington would be a long one, no doubt." And she took the Sunflowers, which Alexandra kindly handed to her with care.

"As always, I will pay you at the end of the month, Alex. A check will be sent to you by air-mail. Now, if you would excuse me, my boy." And I walked away a little as she turned back towards the door. I opened the door for her and she merely smiled at me as I opened the door for her. The bell rang a pleasant chiming sound.

"Chivalry is not dead, I see." And she walked off towards a black car. Her driver, dressed in handsome black suit was waiting for her arrival. I returned back into the shop, just in time to see Alex smiling bitterly.

"Hey… Are you okay?" I asked as I walked towards her. Her eyes had lost her twinkle as soon as the elderly woman left. I could do nothing to comfort any of them.

"I'm, I'm alright." And I could hear the deep breath she took, and then her smile returned. "Well, I'll interrogate you later. You should have other things to do. Go on."

I nodded a little, and I walked out, closing the door behind me. Now the sunlight was getting a bit intensive as more people were appearing from no where. Adults, teenagers, kids were all coming out from their home. I looked at my watch. Seven. Half an hour had passed? That was a bit quick… I folded my arms as I backed on the walls of the shop. My shirt was getting a bit soaked with sweat now. Suddenly, I felt some sort of… feelings directed towards me. I looked to my left, then my right.

"Hey! Over here!" And I looked towards a sign, Lavender and Wilson standing side by side with another boy their age with brown hair. I crossed the road and walked towards them warily. There was something wrong with them… Lavender looked almost… angry.

"Cyril! Tell her that I didn't tell you that Alex worked there!" Wilson told me with a voice that almost sounded like pleading. The girl immediately stepped on his right shoe (and foot) and twisted a bit. His facial expression immediately changed into the time he ate the spiciest food ever. Ouch.

"What was this all about?" I asked her, holding back every single one of my cell that was going to laugh at the scene, the rays of warm light flushing down on us as kids passing by us with bicycles, or some adults with bottles in their hands.

"What did my sister told you?" And she pointed her index finger at me, obviously unhappy about something that I wasn't aware of.

"Well, we chatted. That's all." I answered her with a lack of confidence. I can't tell her what had happened back there, can I? But something told me that she didn't quite believe me… Gulp.

Suddenly, the boy beside Wilson burst into laughter. "Sorry if I interrupted anything, Lav. But I don't think ANY thing happened between your boyfriend here and your sister. So relax."

"Noah, first, he's not my boy friend. Second, I DON'T care even if anything had happened to him or my sis-"

"I don't remember we met. My name is Noah, Noah Windchaser. Strange surname, I know. I happened to be half Sioux although I looked completely like a white male." And he extended his hand. As usual, I extended mine and we shook each other's hand (And I happened to be unknowingly ignored Lavender…). "I know you, Cyril. So you can spare your introductions to someone else. Perhaps we could- Ayaiyai!" And the tall boy yelped in pain as Lavender twisted her shoe above his. I could only smile…

The woman sat on her seat, reading the reports on the various test results. "These were ALL wrong! It shouldn't have caused the deterioration! IT SHOULDN'T HAVE!" She shouted at her male assistant as she threw the reports back on to the table with such force that it the table literally.

"But professor… without the proper genetic match to-"

"I know! I know! At this rate, the project will be discontinued… I will not accept this!" She shouted in rage as she buried her head in her arms. The office around her seems to be getting smaller, and smaller.

"It made the creation of the tyrant looks so much simpler…" The assistant mumbled to himself. He wasn't actually pleased about this. Neither did her.

"SHUT UP!" The professor shouted at him as she banged on her office desk again. Her assistant looked at her with cowardice shown in his face. "I won't raise up the white flag… not when we're so close in succeeding…" She reluctantly looked at the reports again, and then her notes on the other end of her table.

"The mutations of the subjects were perfect! If only we could eliminate that stupid factor, taking it out of the picture… God. Maybe you're right, Kyle. At least they found hosts for the Tyrant..." And her eyes looked at the data represented on the sheets again and again, her assistant merely looked at her with a mixed feeling of fear and anxiety.

"The mother virus, the progenitor virus, and mine… Something is missing in this equation. If only I could… No. I have to. This represents my life work… Maybe I should consult this with the Birkins… no. I can't… we're competitors. They have their own researches to conduct… Perhaps if I…"

And the fax machine beeped to life as papers began to roll in, but the woman ignored it. Her assistant, Kyle, as usual took the parchment and began reading it. "Looks like the upper level wanted to tighten security up. Security personnel from all over the place were being reallocated… I wonder what they were thinking." And he placed the piece of paper on the table, waiting for his superior to comment on it.

We walked towards the building not far away from us. We were talking with each other, smiles spread on our faces as they were telling me the many stories that had happened within the walls of their school. Too bad I finished my education… the school here sounds fun, especially the PE lessons. Dodge ball sounds like a fun game. Then we stopped at the front door of the school. Students were coming in and out, carrying books, bags and whatever they deems necessary.

"Well, we're here. Are you sure you don't want to take a visit? I could always…"

I shook my head and turn down Noah's offer. "Nah… it's alright. I should take a look around town."

"You sure you won't get lost? From what I heard you're quite the wanderer." Lavender folded her arms, her heavy make-up covering her intentions quite nicely. But she looked some kind of ghastly too.

"It's okay. I can always go to a police station if I got lost, can't I?"

"If you didn't get lost finding one first." And the others burst into laughter at Wilson's comment.

"Sarcasm. Got to love it when it was not directed at you." I told them as I smiled bitterly at them. "Well, you three better get back. I'm just going to, ah… wander around a bit. Anyway, thanks for the offer."

"Well, meet you back at my place. What do you say, Cyril?" Wilson stopped his laughter a bit as he reached at my head and going to mess with my hair again. But this time, I side stepped just as soon as he could reach my hair and he reached for the 'air' instead.

"Sure. Just don't try that trick again." And I walked away while waving at them. I barely left the school ground when I accidentally bumped into someone and I dropped onto the grassy earth. I could hear gasps coming from everywhere.

"I'm sorry…" I told the fattish figure as I tried to get up, and the face of a bald man (Not to mention angry) was looking at me. I was so sure that if eyes could kill, I would be dead by now, probably even buried.

"I don't know where you're going young man, but school is almost starting and I suggest you move along and get into class." With that, he merely walked away. Mumbling curses as the students of the school dispersed at his approach. Whoever that was, he was one unhappy figurine. I continued my way anyway since I'm no student of the school.

I walked and walked, ignoring things (that I know I shouldn't) around me as I walked aimlessly. Looking up to the buildings, watching people walking here and there. Kids like me trying to run to school…walking into this junction, into that small street, through this alley. Stopping for a while when it gives out the red light, continue walking when everything's green. There were so many things to see, so many places to explore… And I knew I should have taken Noah's offer… Now that I looked around me, I don't even know where I was! I sighed at my 'luck'. Lost in a city, how ironic. I stopped at my tracks… and somebody knocked me over from behind and made me lost my balance. I managed to recover before my head knocked on a nearby lamp post and rolled away just in time.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright! I am so sorry! I didn't saw you stop!" A woman looked at me as she extended her hand. It seems like she was in some kind of a shock or something. I quickly stood up and patted on my jeans then I smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I know someone who wouldn't even apologize. (Somewhere, a certain Sierra Leong sneezed.)

"I'm so so so sorry! I really didn't mean it. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to see a doctor? Because if you do I know someone who can-"

"Really! I'm okay!" I told the woman who obviously needs a medical check up. "I'm really alright okay. See?" I extended both my arms in to the air. "No harm done."

"Praise be the lord." And she sighed out. It seems what happened back there had really scared her… "Maia Dawn. I'm a reporter for Raccoon Press." Only now I have a fair chance looking at her. Her jet black hair flowing naturally at her shoulders, a pair of eyes glowing with certain brown and black. She wore a plain white jacket over her blue shirt, and a blue skirt reaching her knees. Her hand holding small a hand bag as she looked at me.

"Was there something on my face?" She asked me as we both looked at each other. I could sense she was calming down now. That's good.

"My name is Cyril. Oh, and there's nothing wrong with your face."

She smiled cheerfully at me as she took my right hand. "Now, why weren't you at school kiddo? You aren't playing truant, are you?" And she gazed down at my eyes, trying to tear down the shield that my eyes represent… if there's anything for her to tear down.

"Well, I graduated from my secondary school already. So, I weren't actually required to go to school." I looked up at her and started to feel a bit foolish. "Umm…Can you help me? I am a bit lost to tell the truth…"

"So how's your day?" my mother asked me as I washed the empty plates in the sink. I merely sighed. Things had not gone the way I predicted that was for sure. At least now I have a few more friends in town. But I have to admit, today was a bit special. A bit 'out of the blue' but everything seems to work fine in the end.

First, I finally seemed to be able to work my way around the city thanks to Maia. She gave me several maps so that I could 'navigate' myself when I was in the city. They weren't very detailed maps, but should be enough to guide me around until I was familiar enough. She also gave me a name card, saying that I could contact her whenever I want. But I thought reporters were always looking for 'scoops'? Then I met the guys on my way home, and they were quite happy for me that the teacher I bumped into this morning hadn't shred me to pieces yet. According to them, the teacher was known as 'The Shredder'. Cross his path and your doom would be assured for the rest of the semester. Or so they say. I weren't even in their school to start with, so no problems there.

"Tell me, how was it? Good? Bad?" And two soft and powerful arms hugged me from behind, and I could feel my mom's naughty nuzzling on my neck. I sighed again. If someone else saw this, they would definitely get the wrong idea.

I leaned my head on hers, her breath warm. "Everything went not exactly as planned. But everyone here seems nice… at least those I've conversed with. And yours?" I asked her as my hands continue their work mindlessly.

"Well, it seems I would be leaving for a lab next week. I won't be back for a year or so after that. But the company did pay me a whole year worth of bonus for my service. Strange, but they did that. The only day I'll be back will be Christmas."

I stunned for a moment. A whole year?

"Don't worry, Cyril. You did set up the PC while I was away, didn't you? With that, we could send mails to each other without interruptions as long as I didn't add anything to do with the company." I could feel her hug tightened a bit more as she continued. I know… she was always like this, leaving me under other people's care while she was away working. But weren't I supposed to be with her?

"Your employment had been delayed because of complications between our government and the company. Apparently, our government said it is a waste for someone like you not to continue into a university…"

My hands stopped for a while, the sound of the rushing of clear tap water echoed through the walls. I then continued my work. "So?" I asked without interest. All that was important to me was here…

"Umbrella had also been considering on the fact that your… results are a bit too good to be an ordinary guard. But your inexperience on the various scientific fields would prove to be a problem. So they ah…"

I took a deep breath. "Let me guess. They offered me some kind of apprenticeship in exchange for me under their employment after this apprenticeship finished." My mind raced. For starters, I know that Umbrella wasn't as clean as its image was. Long have there been rumors of briberies, outlawed experimentations and others in the town I grew up.

"Cyril. This is your life. You make the decision." But I just stood there, waiting for an answer to form in my mind.

(End of Chapter 1: Anew)


	3. Interlude: In Between

**Disclaimer**: Nope. I don't own Resident Evil as much as I wanted to. Thank you. But I do own the following characters: Cyril & Sierra Leong, Lavender & Alexandra McHale, Wilson James, Noah Windchaser and Maia Dawn

**Note: **This is a small interlude between Chapter 1and 2. Although chapter two is near completion, I feel the need to exclude the first part of chapter two into another separate chapter. Thus… Tadaa

**Interlude: In Between**

(27 April, 1998. Monday)

I looked out to the window while sitting on the old red sofa. The sky was dusty red, night is coming. I don't know what I should do in this kind of time. Normally, I would have been busy preparing dinner for the family. But since she was gone, there was nothing much I could do other than my part-time work I just found this morning (And something tells me that a certain somebody will not be very happy about this at all…). Still, this was better then staying at home doing nothing. Time was not something to be wasted like this.

I continued staring outwards, my mind wandering what mother was doing at this time. What we would have been doing at this time. I heave a sigh again. And stop saying that I'm an optimistic person, because I'm not. The unwelcome cries of the crows were disturbing, but I didn't care about it anyway. After all, I know there's a nest of them somewhere on top of the building. I sat ba

The woman looked at the report intensely. Her smile getting broader and broader, her eyes literally glittered with excitement as her assistant stood there watching her. "Excellent… I should have done this a long, long time ago. The results were not only satisfactory, but they're also excellent. The results are on par- no, even surpasses the results of the original T-Virus."

"You seem to be very happy with the results." The male assistant asked ck, and relax for a while. I watched the ceiling fan turn and turn and turn…… her, looking at her all the time as he stood at the other side of her desk. His eyes never blinked.

"I am, Kyle. We should have used human beings as subjects for the experiment eons ago. Look at it!" And she let him see the papers, and a few photographs. Kyle took them and scanned at each of them carefully, his palm sweating. The photographs show a human, almost deformed with eight crooked limbs longer than eight meters, teeth as sharp as sharks' with red marks all over it. Its body deformed, its skin pale, and looked like a giant, monstrous spider as a whole. The dark, grayish eyes covered by stripes of long, white hair looking at him reflect the light of insanity… It no longer retained the body structure of a living human. _This was the monster created by the virus? _He asked himself. _This looked like it came out from someone else's nightmare…_

"Wasn't she beautiful? The first of my children had finally been born… but she was far from perfect. She had killed and ate her… brothers and sisters during the process." She chuckled playfully as her mind calculated the possibility of improving the virus. But her assistant, fear stricken, had accidentally dropped the photographs onto the floor. He knelt down, picking it up one by one, looking at those dark, insane eyes… He could suddenly feel sweat washing down his neck. Those eyes had already given him the creeps and sending chills down his very spine. He never would have thought the virus they were working on had such capabilities. When they tested it on the mice, no change as big as this had happened before…

"Imagine, Kyle." And he looked at the doctor as he stood up, his hands shaking. "If this is the product by using an incompatible…" She laughed out again, this time with utmost joy. "What will be the product of a compatible? Those with the correct genetic signatures? Ah… I shudder just to think about that, Kyle… We, Kyle. You and I will witness the dawn of a new age in virology." And then she let out another laughter. Not of joy, but of anxiety… and triumph.

"Pro-professor? Why… why don't we just stop the research… This…" And he placed the pictures on the table. "This… _thing_ doesn't belong in this world." He did not know what he could say… But the professor merely smiled at her assistant. "I understand your feeling, Kyle. You made me remembered the first time I saw _her_ in that place. I dare say that she is the source of inspiration for my research, a guiding light within the shadows. You should remind me to tell you my stories sometime. Perhaps… perhaps then you would understand."

Then her eyes looked grimly at him. "You have no where to turn to… Have you forgotten what happened to my last assistant? That poor, poor little girl… The boss decided she would be a threat when she decided to resign, so she was…" And she pointed her index finger at him, her thumb at the ceiling and made her hand looked like a gun. "Bang." She told him with a strange playfulness and serenity within her voice, and her silent, enigmatic smile…

I woke up briefly as the knockings on the door became more apparent. I looked around in the pitch black darkness… oh yeah. I dozed off on the sofa. I put my feet on the floor and yawned as I stretched a bit. The knockings continued as I dragged myself towards the door (And hit the coffee table somewhere). Before I opened the door, I switched on the lights first since the switch was just beside the door. Then, I turned the door knob, and I saw the face of a person who I wasn't expecting.

"Maia? How did you find me here?" My voice trailed off as she welcomed herself into my residence. Then she turned back to face me with a smile. "I was the one who lead you back here, remember? There aren't a lot of foreigners who decide to live in Downtown, more so when they're under the employment of Umbrella. Did a few snooping around and a wonderful male told me where you live. And it happened to be someone you knew too!"

My hand rose up with a 'stop' signal. "Let me guess. This guy's name 'happened' to be Noah." She nodded gleefully and I groaned grumpily. This is not good… I was basically getting famous because of him after they heard me rejecting Umbrella's offer. But that was only for now… I was still thinking about it actually. Working in a lab did not seemed so hard.

"Well, have a seat." I show her to the sofa as I closed the door gently. "So… you're here. What's up?" I asked her as I approach the couch opposite the sofa.

"Well, I was free tomorrow. And I was thinking about helping you familiarize your surroundings. You're up to it?" I thought for a while. "I just got a job, and tomorrow just happened to be my working day. Sorry." And I gave her an apologetic smile. "Perhaps next time, Maia."

Her smile became broader. "Aww… you broke my heart. But I am sure tomorrow would be a good time. Won't you reconsider?" I sighed. "Sure. But I'll need to tell my boss first." She nodded as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, see you first thing in the morning. Have a nice dream." And she quickly opened it, and closed.

I wonder to myself… Was this the life I wanted? This question had troubled me a lot lately… I really didn't give it much thought at first, to tell the truth. But who am I to complain?


	4. Chapter 2: Scandal

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. For things that I own, check the list in my bio. Har har!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Scandal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I staggered on the dark street, I visions were blurred. Things I saw or I didn't, it was a complete mess. It was so quiet… I could only hear my disoriented breaths and the echoing of my footsteps. I pushed against the hard walls as I walked, staggered and forced myself through the black winding walkway. I smirked at myself for my own stupidity, but then again…

_What am I doing? _

_Where am I? _

_What happened?_

I couldn't remember… As I walked out the alley, I looked up. The dark sky beckoned me as roars of thunders and flashes of lightning began. I quickly followed the path down. If I recalled correctly, just a few more turns. Just a few more turns and I should be home… I quickened my pace, ignoring the droplets that started to fell on me. For some very weird and strange reason, my memories seemed to have scrambled…

I felt weakened after walking so much, not to mention under the heavy rain and wind. I remembered the winds from the monsoon season. Frightening, yet soothing as well. As I balanced myself, I saw a figure walking, coming towards me. I extended my hand… and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor, please! Listen to me. You're only going to harm yourself if you continue like this. Letting experiments loose just like that! Umbrella won't be happy about this!" The voice yelled at the woman in white suit as she sat on her office chair, looking outside towards the city from her office. A hand holding the receiver of a phone, and another a cup of hot coffee. She was victorious… nothing he said could reverse that now.

"Oh, but I am very happy with my own accomplishments given the current circumstances." She answered proudly. "I worked days and nights for this day, and it looked like everything finally pays." And she sipped the liquid from her cup.

"You don't understand the stand-"

"Screw the standard protocols!" She shouted at the receiver, her voice forceful. "If you want results, you need to take a leap of faith. That was what I did."

"Look here, I-"

"YOU look at me. I don't need you to stop my work. As you can see, I already submitted my results to the higher ups and they are VERY interesting at MY project!"

Complete silence. Good, she needed that if she was going to make him stop bothering her. It was time to give the final strike.

"If you're not going to help me, then don't be a hindrance. If I were you, I would have looked at my own project before messing with someone else's. Good bye."

"Look! Umbrella had already determined that we're an expendable asset. If you don-"

And she slammed the receiver down, hard. Her smile was still wide on her face. With this, she was not going to lose…

_No, I won't lose. I had come too far to lose now. To lose here is to lose everything._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I saw books, flipping its pages as the wind blew… on a bench in the park. I remembered the long grass, and the old oak behind it. It was so familiar… yet it was so distant… I moved nearer to the book as its ancient pages flipping itself over and over again. Suddenly, everything became a blur as the book shattered, images winding and twirling._

_At that moment, I knew I was dead, yet very well alive at the same time. _

_Why?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-aking up."

I opened my eyes, and shut them again as I shielded the flushing light into my eyes. I moaned for a while as I heard voices around me, some gasping and some groaning. I couldn't understand… where was I? Things were so chaotic in my mind… Everything… I sprung up to a sitting position.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked the people around me. They were all wearing the same blue uniform. _Cops._ My eyes stared at a particular woman as she was grinning at me. "I found you outside. Strange how a missing people just turned up like that, huh?"

"What missing people?" I looked at her, confused. "What missing people?" She asked me as she looked at her colleagues. "Now, I am confused. Don't you know you had been reported missing by your neighbors four months ago?"

"Four… months?"

"Hey, you got this covered right? I need to go and see our equipments are ready to roll today. Stupid rain yesterday night messed up the whole thing…" The large man grumbled as he gone out the room. Now that he thought about it… what was that about four months again?

"I- I'm sorry…" I stuttered a while as I tried to find a way of not being reticulated. "What was today's date?"

"You suffered a head injury or something? Today's 10th of September…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat at the edge of the building, the wind howled at him and his ash blonde hair. He wore a pair of sapphire earrings, and his brown eyes stares throughout the city. _Doomed city, actually. _He smiled at himself as he let out a laugh. He knew what would happen here eventually.

The wheel had turned, and it was too late for anyone to stop it now. Well, anyone in this place anyway. Things would be bound to get interesting… The only thing was…

"How the hell am I going to find the key in this place…" He grumbled. He had to be fast. If everything turned out the way it should be, he had less than a month. He dragged himself away from the edge, and stood up. He wasn't exactly muscular, but the tight jeans and leather jacket he wore made him more muscular than he looked.

His forlorn smile faded as the wind became stronger, carrying the small of decay and death…

He sighed. The other missions were so much simpler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finally finishing the procedure and signed the piece of paper, I was finally released from the precinct. I was always in awe of this place… Hopefully, things would return the way it was. I had (Of course) reasoned with the officers that everything would be alright, but I was still placed in an observation period. I sighed as I wondered what happened to the apartment.

_The apartment!_

_If mom's back… I'll be doomed…_

"Hey, you alright? You looked a bit pale." The policewoman stared at me as she took back the piece of paper. I shook my head vigorously as she laughed.

"Really, it's okay. I can handle it."

"Anyway, you're sixteen? You sure don't look like one."

"Please, don't start about it."

"Anyway, I should warn you about something. The streets weren't as peaceful as it used to be. So stay in your house, your apartment or wherever you live, okay?"

"I'm not a twelve-year old."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: Well, I make a four months time-skip. Ha ha… pathetic, I know. At first, I was going for two months, but after several failed attempts in assimilating the other characters, I was thinking "what the hell" and just throw the poor kid into September. sigh Anyway, there will be a long stop for this story because I need to set up the other part of the stages first… Stay tune, and thanks for everyone (If anyone) reading this. Bow


End file.
